


Not Even Close: A Spock Hurt Comfort Story

by DoctorBeth



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Concerned Kirk, Drugged Spock, Gen, Hurt Spock (Star Trek), Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBeth/pseuds/DoctorBeth
Summary: An unfortunate encounter with a mystery drug while on a mission leaves Kirk with a somewhat... drunken Spock on his hands.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Not Even Close: A Spock Hurt Comfort Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a much larger story which I wrote as a part of a collection of Spock hurt comfort stories called "Let Me Help". If you are interested in more information about this collection, contact me here or follow me on tumblr at doctorbethblog.

“Captain, I love you!”

Kirk heaved Spock up again. The Vulcan was a dead weight, but they had to move. “No, you don’t. It’s the drugs.”

“Of course I do.”

“No. This isn’t you. Now. Move. Your. Legs!”

Spock looked down at his legs throwing off Kirk’s balance. “My feet are agoing, agoing, a pitter, a patter. Oh, feet rhymes with teeth.” He took a deep breath.

Oh god, the Vulcan was going to start singing again. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be the one about Bilbo Baggins. That was awful. “Shh. We have to be quiet.”

“All I want for Christmas are my two front teeth. My two front teeth,” Spock warbled, loudly and badly.

“Spock, be quiet!” Kirk whispered.

Kirk propped Spock up against a tree and did the only thing he could. He pressed his hand over Spock’s mouth trying to get him stop singing.

Spock apparently did the only thing he could do and bit down on Kirk’s hand. Hard.

“Ow!” Kirk pulled his hand back, his hand bleeding,

The sound apparently got through to the drugged Vulcan who then said, “Are you injured? Did they hurt you?” He abruptly stood up and shouted. “Don’t worry, I’ll get them.” 

“Spock! Wait!”

He took off before Kirk could stop him, staggering from tree to tree, shouting, “Where are you? How dare you hurt my captain!”

Kirk tackled him and they fell into the underbrush. Kirk pushed Spock down, but Spock struggled to get free.

“Let me go! My captain is hurt and I have to go save him!" Spock roared into Kirk’s ear. 

“I am the captain!” Kirk had to practically sit on Spock to keep him down. But he could tell the Vulcan was weakening because he wasn’t immediately thrown off. 

Spock struggled to get up. “You’re heavy!”

“I know! That’s the point! Keep quiet!” Kirk whispered in Spock’s ear.

Spock finally stopped struggling when he heard Kirk’s voice. He lifted his head and grinned as if thrilled to see his friend. “Hey there, Jim!”

“Spock?” Kirk said uncertainly, momentarily stunned at this sudden transformation. 

“Hiya!” Spock was still smiling. He was so high on whatever drug those guys gave him. 

Kirk tried to check on Spock’s pupils to see how dilated they were when the singing started again. “In the middle of the Earth, in the land of the Shire…”¹

“Hey! Shhh, shh!” Kirk hushed urgently. He was definitely going to ask why the Vulcan was singing about Bilbo Baggins. Later.

“…Bilbo, Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins….”¹ He stopped singing, finally, then asked, “Why do we have to be quiet?” 

“Because the bad guys are after us. That’s why!”

“Oh yeah!” Spock collapsed back, giggling.

“All right, we should try to get these restraints off.” Spock’s hands were still tied loosely together. They had left rather hastily, and Kirk had not had a chance to remove them.

Kirk had not even finished his sentence when Spock looked at his hands. “Oh, you mean these?” He pulled them apart, ripping the bonds, and handed the pieces to Kirk, then lay back and closed his eyes giggling softly.

“Uh, yeah. That’s better.” Kirk looked around but didn’t hear their pursuers. “We need to put more distance - ” Kirk stopped when he realized Spock had started snoring. This was ridiculous. He pulled Spock’s arm over his shoulder and pulled the Vulcan upright. He was a dead weight and extremely heavy.

Spock blinked when he realized Kirk was picking him up. “You’re strong,” he slurred, leaning heavily on Kirk. “No. Don’t. I can stand.” Spock pushed Kirk away and then fell back to the ground. 

Kirk sighed and hauled Spock up again.

Kirk managed to carry, well, drag Spock through the forest. He wanted to put as much distance between them and the city as possible. He only had to buy some time. They were due to check in soon and when they were late, the Enterprise would find them. 

“I cannot believe you. Why would you do something like that?” He halfway expected Spock to not respond at all, but he was surprised.

“Jim, they were going to kill you. Again.”

“Spock, this may come as a surprise, but I can take care of myself. You could have gotten killed!”

“It’s my duty to protect you.”

“No. It isn’t!” Kirk hissed. “All right, maybe it is, a little… but not like this!”

Kirk was running out of steam. Spock was heavy, and dragging him through the woods was not easy. He stopped. “I have to rest a minute.” He eased Spock down and Spock proceeded to lounge bonelessly against a log. God. Kirk wished he could feel that relaxed.

“Okey dokey,” Spock said as he leaned his head way back and seemed to contemplate the darkening sky as if he didn’t have a care in the world. Again, Kirk wished he could feel that relaxed, but he was tense with worry. It was getting dark and it was going to be cold. 

Spock looked up from his log and suddenly said, “You know what I wanted more than anything when I was growing up?”

Kirk wasn’t really listening to Spock. He was trying to listen for their pursuers, but the wind whistling through the forest was masking sounds.

“You have to guess.” 

Kirk glanced at Spock. “Uh… snow?” It was the first thing that came to mind. Night was falling and it was getting cold and it might actually snow, or freeze. Luckily the drugged Vulcan didn’t seem to be feeling anything right now.

“Nope. Not even close.”

“Okay, I give up.” Kirk was still not really listening.

“I wanted to escape that stifling, domineering, repressive planet,” he said bitterly, then sighed. “And now I want it back, more than anything.”

“That’s nice,” Kirk said, not really listening.

“Nice?” Spock said in disbelief. “I had no friends. My father was disappointed in me. The other children taunted me. My mother tried to protect me, but she was not able to because of Vulcan customs.”

Kirk finally really listened to what Spock was saying and heard the anguish in his voice. “What about when you joined Starfleet Academy? Was it better?”

“It was just school,” Spock said dismissively. “More lessons, then I started teaching, but there was no challenge. I was still treated as an outsider.”

Kirk almost wished Spock would go back to the awful singing from earlier. This was almost too much honesty.

Spock peered at Kirk through bleary eyes. “Do you know what I thought when I first saw you? 

“No, what?

**Author's Note:**

> What happens next, you ask? Do they escape or do they perish in the woods? Why were they in the woods in the first place? How did they into this predicament? Are they rescued? What deep dark secrets does Spock reveal in his inebriated state? If you want to find out, This is part of a much larger story which I wrote as a part of a collection of Spock hurt comfort stories called "Let Me Help". If you are interested in more information about this collection, contact me here or follow me on tumblr at doctorbethblog. You can also find out more here on my Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/beth.singer.14


End file.
